Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium, and particularly to an information processing apparatus that controls display of a display unit, and a control method therefor and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, high performance has been achieved in an image forming apparatus as an information processing apparatus, and such an apparatus has not only a copy function to scan and print a document but also a FAX function to perform FAX communication in a state of being connected to a phone line or a network line and a call function to make a call via a handset or an extension. In addition, power saving has been also achieved in the image forming apparatus, and such an apparatus also has a power saving function to stop energization with respect to some devices of the image forming apparatus when a user does not use the image forming apparatus and to turn off a display screen that receives a user's operation. In the image forming apparatus having the above-described power saving function, the apparatus is transitioned from a low power state where the display screen is turned off to a standby state where the display screen is turned on when the user attempts to use the image forming apparatus. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-13523 discloses a communication apparatus that is transitioned from a low power state to a standby state when a handset or an extension is off-hooked. In the communication apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-13523, the user who has off-hooked the handset or the extension inputs a phone number of a communication destination into the turned-on display screen to use a call function or a FAX function.
Among communication apparatuses, however, there is a case where a phone line cable is not inserted in the communication apparatus. In this case, it is difficult for the user to use the call function or the FAX function although it is possible to input the phone number of the communication destination into the display screen even if the communication apparatus is transitioned to the standby state. That is, when the communication apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-13523 is in a state where the call function or the FAX function is not available, the user realizes such a state only after inputting the phone number of the communication destination into the display screen. As a result, the user unnecessarily takes a wasteful action.